FF8 goes cartoony!
by Dr.Evil
Summary: Everyone's acting like a certain cartoon character, and it's up to you to find out what character they're acting like!
1. Default Chapter Title

Well, here's an experimental fanfic. It'll give ya something to do at least. Everyone's personality has been changed to a cartoon character, and it's up to you to figure out which character he or she has become. And the cartoon characters could be anything from Sailor Moon to Captain Planet to Mojo Jojo. I'll give ya the answers in the next episode of this.

The sun rose over Balamb Garden, and not one person was up, except for Zell Dincht, who was in the cafeteria eating a plate filled with hotdogs. Rinoa's dog, Angelo was with him.

"Like, these hotdogs are the best, man!" He said to no one in particular. He gave a hotdog to Angelo, who began to eat it.

"It's a good thing there aren't any more spooky Sorceresses around anymore, right old pal?" Zell asked.

Angelo seemingly nodded, and continued to eat his hotdog.

Suddenly they heard footsteps.

"Zoinks!" Shouted Zell, while Angelo jumped into his arms.

"Relax, guys, it just me." Said Squall.

"Like, you gave us a pretty good scare, man!" Said Zell, putting Angelo down.

"Sorry." Said Squall. "Hey, have you seen Rinoa or Quistis around?"

"Like, not since yesterday, man." Said Zell.

All of a sudden, they heard more footsteps, this time approaching much faster.

"Zoinks!" Shouted Zell, again. He and Angelo dove underneath the table.

Squall turned around and saw Rinoa and Quistis running towards him.

"Squall!" They both shouted. "Squall, Squall, Squall!" They hugged him.

"Ahh! Girls! Let go!" Shouted Squall.

"You heard him!" Said Quistis. "Lets go!"

"I believe he was addressing you." Said Rinoa.

"You're just jealous Squall likes me better!" Said Quistis.

"What?!" Shouted Rinoa. "I'll have you know Squall and I were destined to be together!"

"Ha!" Said Quistis. "Just because you're a princess doesn't mean he has to like you!"

"Well that's something I would expect to hear from a space pirate!" Countered Rinoa.

Squall squirmed away. "Will you two stop it!"

"He's mine!" Shouted Rinoa.

"Mine!" Shouted Quistis, putting Rinoa in a headlock.

"Mine!"

"Mine!"

"Girls!" Shouted Squall. "GIRLS! STOP!"

Rinoa and Quistis looked up at him, with Rinoa still in a headlock.

Just then, Irvine walked in, carrying a jar with some gil in it with Seifer behind him.

"Hiya Squall!" Said Irvine. "Wanna have your fortune told? Only 25 gil!"

"Yeah sure." Said Squall, with Rinoa and Quistis behind him.

"This is great!" Irvine whispered to Seifer. "We'll get loads of jawbreakers in no time!"

"Oh, boy!" Said Seifer. "Jawbreakers for me!" He looked over to the table that Zell and Angelo were hiding, and saw the hotdogs.

"Oh, boy!" Said Seifer. "Hotdogs for me! I love hotdogs!" He walked up to the table and picked up the plate of hotdogs. He then ate all of them, including the plate. He looked under the table and saw Zell and Angelo still cowering.

"Hey, double-L!" He said. "Tables are for eating, not hiding, double-L!" And with that, he ate the table.

Meanwhile, Irvine waited while Squall put 25 gil into his money jar.

"Ok, here goes…" Said Irvine. He pretended to concentrate and mumbles some words.

"Squall…" Said Irvine. "You find out very soon that you will have been cheated by someone."

"That's all?" Said Squall.

"Yep." Said Irvine. "That's all. So, now I'll just be going now…Come on Seifer!"

"Oh, boy!" Said Seifer. "Jawbreakers for me!" The two ran out.

"Wait a second…" Said Squall. "Hey!"

Suddenly, Rinoa and Quistis hugged him again.

"Ahh!" Shouted Squall.

"He's mine!" Said Quistis.

"Mine!" Said Rinoa.

"Girls!" Squall shouted. He then ran out of the cafeteria, with Rinoa and Quistis right behind him.

"Wowzers!" Said Zell. "That sure was spooky! And our hotdogs are gone! Well, let's head back to my place, and we'll make us the biggest pizza we've ever had!"

Angelo barked in response and followed Zell out.


	2. Default Chapter

FF8 goes Cartoony again!  
  
It seems that this was a rather popular experiment. Therefore, I'm gonna keep doing it. So who was who? Well, Zell was Shaggy, and Angelo was Scooby. Squall was Tenchi, with Rinoa being Ayeka, and Quistis being Ryoko. Irvine was Eddie and Seifer was Ed.  
And now, another great episode.  
  
Seifer Almasy stood in front of the dormitory hallway, and waited for a few moments as he heard the Garden's main clock tick towards 8:00. When the clock struck 8:00, Seifer took a deep breath, then yelled, "DISCIPLINEARY COMMITTEE! ASSEMBLE!"  
Suddenly, from the quad hallway, Raijin, armed with an electrical guitar, came running forward. At the same time, Fujin, from the Parking lot hallway, came bounding toward Seifer.  
"FUJIN SMASH!" She said.  
"Now, now." Said Seifer. "You'll have to wait for that. Right now, we've got crime fighting to do!"  
"Like, right on man." Said Raijin.  
Suddenly, they heard gunshots coming from within the quad.  
"Uh, oh." Said Seifer. "Better check it out."  
  
Irvine was standing on the quad stage with his Exeter in his hand.  
"Get off of my property!" He shouted.  
A bird landed on the stage.  
"Hey, bird!" Irvine shouted. "Get off of my property!" He fired at the bird, but missed.  
Suddenly, a butterfly landed a few feet from where the bird had landed.  
"Hey!" Shouted Irvine. "Get off of my property!" He fired at the butterfly.  
Suddenly, he saw a few people walking by.  
"Get off of my property!" Irvine shouted.  
The SeeD cadets screamed and ducked as Irvine fired at them.  
Just then, the Disciplinary Committee ran in.  
"Just what is the meaning of this?" Asked Seifer.  
"Hey!" Shouted Irvine. "Get off of my property!"  
"FUJIN SMASH!" Shouted Fujin.  
"Uh, uh." Said Irvine. "No violence in school!"  
"Hmm," Said Seifer. "You're right. But this there is one thing that can stop you." And with that, he pulled out the object of which he spoke.  
"No!" Shouted Irvine. "Not Disciplinary Committee Fruit Pies, the fun fruit filled snack you'd have to be crazy to resist! Oh, I give up!"  
"Right on, dude!" Shouted Raijin, lifting his mighty guitar in the air.  
"Now you know that crime doesn't pay here, buddy." Said Seifer.  
  
Meanwhile....  
Squall, Rinoa, and Angelo were walking along when they saw Selphie walk by.  
"Boo!" Said Selphie.  
"Aaaahhhh!!!!" Shouted Angelo, and then ran behind Squall.  
"Stupid dog!" Said Squall.  
Zell walked on by.  
"Good-for-nothing-lazy-mutt." Mumbled Squall.  
"Now, now, Squall." Said Rinoa. "He's doing his best, you know."  
"Stupid dog." Said Squall. "Where's my breakfast? Where's my newspaper?"  
"We're going to get them, remember, dear?" Said Rinoa.  
"Oh yeah." Said Squall. "Stupid dog."  
Meanwhile...  
  
Zell walked out of his house in Balamb.  
"Oh, mama!" He said. "This feels like it's the perfect day! It feels like nothing could go wrong!"  
Suddenly, Ma Dincht came out of the house.  
"Wait, Zell!" She shouted. "You forgot your pants!"  
Zell looked down. "Oh, mama! I knew I was forgetting something!"  
Five minutes later...  
Zell walked out of his house again fully dressed. He looked around until he spotted a blonde SeeD Cadet walking around  
"Hey there, foxy mama." Said Zell. "I know what you're thinking; I'm just so irresistible, you can't bear it." He pulled out a mirror and looked into it. "Oh, yeah! You're one studly dude, Zell!"  
The SeeD Cadet rolled her eyes. "As if." She said.  
"Hey, wait! Did I mention I know Kung Fu?" Said Zell, demonstrating a few moves.  
The SeeD Cadet tripped him up and walked away.  
"Yeah whatever." Said Zell.  



End file.
